Der Zwischenfall
by M9
Summary: Crossover zwischen Highlander und MIB: Was geschah wirklich vor 5000 Jahren mit dem alten Mann


Disclaimer: Ja, gehört alles nicht mir, aber ich spiel halt gerne damit... *grins*

Plot: Ergebnisse der Forschung: Was passierte vor 5000 Jahren mit Methos.

Charaktere: Methos, J, K, unbekannter Immie

Sonstiges: Aaaaaaaaaalso... ich saß nichtsahnend vor dem Fernseher, als plötzlich ein Plotbunny vor dem Bildschirm aufgetaucht ist. Dieses Hasenvieh ist dann solange vor meiner Nase herumgetanzt, bis ich mich endlich dazu entschlossen habe, es mal zu fragen, in was für eine Geschichte es denn nun verwurschtelt werden möchte... uuuuuuund: Was ich da erfahren habe war wirklich höchst interessant... 

Dieses Häslein hat mir dann die 'wahre Geschichte' mitgeteilt. Nach ungläubigem Staunen habe ich diese ‚Forschungsergebnisse' auf Band aufgenommen und zur Archivierung abgetippt. *rofl*

Nun, interessiert??? Dann lest weiter...

**Der Zwischenfall**

Es war eine klare Nacht. Die Sterne funkelten am Himmel und der Mond schien.

Da erklang das Klirren von Schwertern. Zwei Männer kämpften gegeneinander.

„Ich werde dir deinen Kopf nehmen!" grollte der Eine.

„Große Worte..." lachte der Andere ihn aus.

Der Eine war ein richtiger Hüne von Mann und hatte blonde Haare. Seine Tunika war aus feinstem Stoff, während der Andere, dessen auffallendstes Merkmal die große Nase war, eine wesentlich einfachere, jedoch nicht minder gepflegt aussehende Kleidung trug.

Sie kämpften verbittert weiter und keiner sagte ein Wort. Es sah schon so aus, als ob der große Blonde gewinnen würde, als ein helles Licht erschien. Der Himmel sah aus, als ob er auseinander reißen und ein großes Loch entstehen würde.

Die Männer sahen dem Schauspiel erstaunt zu und vergaßen für ein paar Sekunden, daß sie eigentlich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod führten.

Da flog ein großes lilafarbenes Etwas aus dem Loch und warf den Mann mit der großen Nase um. Es schnüffelte kurz mit seinen beiden rüsselartigen Auswüchsen an ihm und sprang dann auf.

Der Blonde starrte es entsetzt an und als es auf ihn zukam ergriff er schleunigst die Flucht. Hinter ihm kam das lila Wesen her. Der am Boden liegende Mann sah dem Flüchtenden und dem Ding, das nur ein Dämon aus den Tiefen der Hölle sein konnte, hinterher. Da kamen noch zwei Personen aus dem Loch geflogen.

Sie hatten seltsam aussehende, schwarze Kleidung an und noch eigenartigere schwarze Gestelle vor den Augen.

Der dunkelhäutigere der Beiden zog eine Waffe und lies daraus einen Lichtblitz auf das lila Wesen zufliegen. Von dem Blitz getroffen sank es zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Gut gemacht J." wurde der Schwarze von seinem weißen Begleiter gelobt.

„Danke K." freute er sich und verzog die breiten Lippen zu einem Lachen „Gelernt ist eben gelernt..."

Der K genannte ging auf das Wesen zu und warf ein feines Netz darüber. Bevor er es darin in Richtung der Öffnung im Himmel zog, hielt er noch einen kurzen metallenen Stab vor die Augen des Blonden Riesen. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und ein Blitz erschien.

Der Blonde saß wie paralysiert da und registrierte die Personen um in herum nicht mehr.

J hatte bei dem immer noch am Boden sitzenden anderen Mann die gleiche Prozedur vollzogen, so daß dieser die beiden Männer ebenfalls aus leeren Augen anstarrte.

Dann merkte er plötzlich, daß ihm ein kleines Mißgeschick unterlaufen war. Er wandte sich zerknirscht an seinen Kollegen „Ich hab aus versehen sein ganzes Leben weggeblitzdingst..."

K zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du Trottel!" schimpfte er. „Aber da können wir jetzt auch nichts machen." stellte er sachlich fest „Wir müssen schnell durch das Zeitportal springen..." er sah zu dem Loch im Himmel „...oder möchtest du 5000Jahre darauf warten, daß du das MIB-Hauptquartier wieder betreten kannst?"

Der Schwarze schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Nein nein, laß uns nur schnell in die Zukunft zurückkehren. Der Kerl hier wird schon zurechtkommen."

Dann verschwanden die beiden mit dem lila Wesen, so wie sie gekommen waren und der Himmel normalisierte sich wieder.

Einige Minuten später schüttelten die beiden zurückgebliebenen Männer synchron den Kopf und der Blonde kam auf den Anderen zugestürmt. „Methos! Nun werde ich dir endgültig den Kopf nehmen!"

Der Angesprochene sah verwirrt zu seinem Gegner. Aus einem Reflex heraus ergriff er das Schwert, welches neben ihm auf dem Boden lag und wehrte sich mit allen Kräften gegen die Hiebe des blonden Mannes. Nach einem kurzen Kampf schlug er ihm bei einer schwungvollen Drehung den Kopf ab und ließ sich danach erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

Da erschienen zu seiner Überraschung Blitze, die um den Körper seines Gegners zuckten und langsam auf ihn zukrochen. Er zuckte zusammen, als die gesamte Kraft des Toten auf ihn überging.

Keuchend saß er danach auf der Erde und versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum er gekämpft hatte. Aber er fand keinerlei Erinnerung an Ereignisse, die vor dem Kampf stattgefunden hatten.

„Nun gut. Er hat mich Methos genannt. Dann wird das mein Name sein." stellte er, sich auf seiner Waffe aufstützend, fest.

Dann suchte er alles was ihm nützlich erschien zusammen und ging davon.

Nun kennt ihr die wahre Geschichte, wie Methos sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. J

**Ende**


End file.
